The perfect words
by Lacey99
Summary: Sometimes words can change how you feel...


The perfect words

The day was a nightmare. It had all started in the morning when she was starting the car, there was no sign of life. Harm had left in the family car earlier because he was dropping the children off at day care and preschool, and when she tried calling him her cellphone was dead. She had forgotten to charge it last night when Harm had started kissing her and she forgot all about anything else. He had that effect on her.

She had hurried inside and called Harriet who had stopped by and picked her up. Of course, they were late for morning staff meeting since Mac had to change uniform after Harriet had driven the car into a huge puddle of water from the last days rainfall when she stopped by Mac's side as she was picking her up.

Stepping into the conference room Mac had noticed Commander Kate Pike, her husband's ex, sitting by his side by the table. In her seat! Kate was there to make sure all the transitions into a new computer system would go smoothly. Mac politely greeted her before sitting down.

"Colonel," the Admiral smiled. "Might I suggest a better mechanic?"

"Yes, sir," Mac agreed with amusement.

"Hey!" Harm sat up straighter in his chair. "The Vette just need a light touch."

"Is it the third time this month that it hasn't started, sir?" Harriet asked.

There was a round of laughter before the Admiral continued with pressing cases.

The day continued on with Mac being hammered in court by Sturgis, after her client suddenly admitted to a second offense during questioning that he wasn't even being charged for. With her clients credibility ruined Mac was sure he'd be convicted, and she asked Sturgis for a deal, which he wouldn't give her.

"You should have done a better job preparing your client Mac," Sturgis said impatiently.

"He's a stupid kid Sturgis, he deserves a chance," Mac pleaded.

"Sorry, Mac, but no," Sturgis offered a apologetic smile.

A while later Mac was looking for Harm to ask him if he wanted to have lunch. She couldn't find him in his office, but Bud pointed her in the direction of the library. As she neared the door she could hear voices inside.

"You've changed Harm, and it's not a good change," she could hear Kate Pike say.

"Excuse me?" Harm said.

"Marriage has changed you. You used to be adventurous and taking chances, but now... Just look at this case you're working on. You're taking the safe route," Kate pointed out.

"I'm doing what my client wants, Kate," Harm said calmly.

"I don't know Harm, you're starting to sound and look like an old married man," Kate teased.

"Marriage isn't that bad, you should try it," Harm said.

"So you're telling me that you don't miss flirting and women?" Kate asked seductively.

"No, I still flirt with my woman," Harm said obviously in a good mood. "I'm not dead Kate, just a grown up, you should try it sometime."

"No thanks," Kate said.

Mac decided to walk inside the room. "Hey, you wanna grab lunch?"

Harm turned to her with a warm smile. "Always. I hear Sturgis had a good day in court?"

Mac gave him a pout. "Have he been bragging already?"

Harm smiled and put his hand on her shoulder in a sweet gesture. "I'll buy you a burger to cheer you up."

They left the library together.

At the restaurant it took ages to get a table because of the crowd, something that didn't exactly make Mac's day any better. She was starving, and really been looking forward to have some quiet time with her husband away from the office. The restaurant they had picked was anything but quiet.

As they were leaving the restaurant snow had begun to fall and covered their car, making Mac's mood even worse. When the snow plough went by the parking lot and sprayed them and the newly scraped car with wet snow, Mac had had enough.

"Damn it! What the hell is it with this day?" she more or less yelled.

"Mac, calm down. We have new uniforms in the back of the car, I picked them up at the cleaner this morning remember," Harm said as he wiped his coat.

"That's not the point, Harm. This day has been a nightmare. First the car wouldn't start, then Harriet drove up and sprayed me with rainwater and I had to get a new uniform, I'm late for morning staff call, I find out that Kate is in town, and then my client turned out to be an idiot. I really wanted to enjoy lunch with you, but lunch was a complete nightmare, and now I need a new uniform again," Mac leaned against the car, crossed her arms and bowed her head in defeat.

"Wow, you really did have a bad day, huh?" Harm said and walked closer to her. "My day was awesome."

Mac lifted her head and glared at him.

"This morning I woke up next to this beautiful woman," Harm smiled and put his arm around Mac. "And she was naked."

He was rewarded with a tiny little smile from Mac.

"Then we get up together, take the most amazing shower," he winked at her. "Then we wake up the kids and get those wonderful morning hugs. It's always busy in the mornings, but there's always time to talk about plans for the day and what we want for dinner. I love that time before we all have to leave the house and start our separate days."

Mac smiled warmly. "It's pretty amazing."

"And now I'm standing in a parking lot, cold, wet, but unbelievably happy because I'm here with the woman I love and I know that the rest of the day will be great," he leaned down and kissed her softly. "Let's go back to JAG."

Mac nodded. "Thanks Harm."

Harm smiled and opened the door for her. "Why is Kate part of your bad day anyway?"

"I hate the way she's around you," Mac admitted. "And she said that I've turned you into a boring man."

"So you heard that, huh?" Harm smiled. "If you ask me, I'm a better man now than before I married you. Mac, you didn't rob me of my superpowers," he started the car. "I'm still Superman."

Mac chuckled. "I love you, Harm."

When Mac came back to the office she was in a better mood, something that Harriet noticed right away.

"Nice lunch, ma'am?" she asked.

Mac smiled. "The best."

A little while later Harriet walked into Harm's office with a stack of files and put them on his desk. "Nice lunch, sir?"

"Not really, Harriet. The restaurant was full, the food arrived late, when we left the restaurant the snow had started falling and the snow plough totally sprayed us so we had to change uniforms," Harm said with a shrug.

"Well sir, you must have done something right, the Colonel said it was a great lunch," Harriet said with a clever smile.

Harm smiled as well. "You know Harriet, sometimes the right words can go a long way."

Harriet nodded. "That is so true, sir."

That night as Mac and Harm were putting the kids to bed, Mac bent down and kissed her little girl good night. Four-year-old Samantha looked at her mother with those big brown eyes. "I love you, mommy."

A little while later Mac was rewarded with a big good night hug from her two-year-old son Matthew and when she exited the room Harm was waiting for her.

"How was your day?" he asked as he took her hand and led her to their bedroom.

Mac smiled. "You know, it was a great day."

The End


End file.
